Motors including brushes are used in various types of electrical instruments for domestic use and industrial use, automobiles, and the like. A metal-carbonaceous brush is used as a brush of a DC motor. For example, the metal-carbonaceous brush is fabricated by mixing of graphite powder and copper powder, and baking and pressure forming of the mixture (Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] WO 2007/055164 A1